


Tokyo Ghoul the other fantasy

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Festivals, Feudal Japan, all the characters are legal and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new fantasy world, check out a very different world than you have ever seen. Enjoy without moderation. One shot.<br/>Warnings: Alternate Universe, crack ships, perhaps ooc, change of species, new species.<br/>Couples: Etoken, Yomo x Touka.<br/>Rating: G / K +.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time of art

Chapter 1 - Art Time  
Narrator P.O. V.  
"In feudal Japan, there were many forms of life. The major ones were human. Humans were white, brown or black. Their hair and eyes had a wide variety of colors. They lived about 80 years.  
There were demons. Beings who drank the blood of humans, but were not enough to kill them. Demons were like humans. Except for dragon wings. This race when fed, passed by a change in color of the eyes.  
The eyes of the hungry demons possessed ablack sclera, red iris and black pupil. This eye was called Kagukan. If a demon possessed only one Kagugan means that he/she has a parent was human.  
Demons are immortal. Even the half-demon. They can only die if they are killed.  
Another species was the magical people. The magicians were like humans. But with butterfly and / or bird wings. They lived 200 years. At the end of life, their mouth produced a substance that wrapped the body in a cocoon. Six months after the formation of the cocoon, a young child went from there , starting a new life.  
....................................................................................................................................................  
A couple running through the woods. They were very young half-demon. The girl was very petite. She had hair, green eyes, 25 years. The boy was too low. He had hair, black eyes, 23 years. Their wings were red. The girl wore an emerald necklace, red flower in hair, floral bracelet on the wrist, earrings, a green tunic. The boy wore an warrior uniform black and white . They were newlyweds, with only four months of marriage union.  
"Come on, Ken. Come quickly. Come run. If we will not miss the party of poetry. "  
"Easy, there, Eto-chan. I'm fast, but i am not a strong wind . "  
"Come on, Ken. Hurry up. "  
The couple hurried. That festival was very important. It was all for them.  
They reached a large portico. They passed the entrance. They received the ID bracelets. Eto received a special bracelet because she would attend the poetry contest.  
They run along a path with several stalls. With food, drink, books, magical objects, jewelry and more. It was a great show. At the end of the path, there was a big stage where artistic presentations were happening.  
Eto and Kaneki got a good place to sit. For they were money and had bought VIP entries. They could sit in the front row.  
At the moment, happen dance presentations of magical people.  
They were very skilled dancers.  
When the current presentation ended, the master of ceremonies announced the final performance of magics. And shortly thereafter, there would be poetry contest. Obviously , Eto was written well in advance. She would be the first to declaim.  
But before that, there was a dance to watch.  
It was announced that the next presentation would be made by Yomo, 35; accompanied by his young wife, aged 21, called Touka.  
The man was tall and muscular. With hair below the neck in silver color. Same color for the eyes. He had a black tattoo on his face. He was beardless. His clothes were an warrior uniform in green-blue, dark green and golden details. His wings were like feathers and orange.  
The girl was short with purple eyes, purple short hair , pink butterfly wings. She wore a purple flower in her hair, her alliance was a purple star, pearls bracelet. Her warrior clothing had lilac , purple and golden details . She had two purple stars on the forehead. That Kaneki recognized as the Kirishima clan symbol, the best Japanese dancer clan at the time.  
The couple stood face to face. So they lifted flight. They danced human zouk. But in the air. What generated a very interesting effect on dance.  
Eto and Kaneki were delighted with the presentation. Eto was smiling from ear to ear. Kaneki spoke to wife would pick autograph for them.  
After ending the presentation of dances, the master of ceremonies called on participants in the poetry contest to go to the next stage as soon begin the poetic championship.  
.......................................................................................................................................  
There were 15 participants for the contest.  
It was announced:  
"Our first participant is Eto Kaneki aka Sen Takatsuki, 25, married, professional writer, half-demon. Mrs . Takatsuki, come forward and declame your poetry. "  
Eto was near the edge of the stage, took breath and recited his poetry:  
"I'm Sen Takatsuki and i will recite the poem" my beloved. " Listen carefully.

Who is more beautifu  
than cherry blossom?  
More fragrant  
than jasmine ?  
Sweeter than peach?

Are you , my blanket.  
Are you , my protector.  
Are you , my singer.

Angel face.  
Honey lips.  
Ebony hair.

Without you,  
the days are sad.  
Night, cold,  
The food, bland.  
Sleep ,without comfort.

My love,  
if the life wants  
separate us,  
please ,  
not depart  
of me .

Thank you for your attention and have a nice day. "  
Eto was applauded, she bowed in thanks and withdrew from the stage. Then she returned to her chair, with her husband, the source of inspiration for the poetry recited earlier.  
When the contest ended, the master of ceremonies warned that there would be three hours without presentations. And wished a good festival to everyone.  
For the time should be 14 hours. The festival would go to the night.  
Kaneki and his wife retired to visit the stalls.  
Bought food, books. Some people recognized the couple and asked for autographs. Both were written. Eto, under the pseudonym Sen Takatsuki, had become a legend throughout Japan. With all the great books of horror / fantasy. And Kaneki was a well-known poet in the region.  
But now let's stop talking about these, to narrate the adventures of another couple.  
Yomo and Touka arrived early to the fair. Because they had not yet signed up for the dance contest. Luckily, almost no one had applied. Were only six participants. Normally, the average is 20 per contest.  
They did a good snack before the dance. Once the dance contest is over, they only attended the presentation of Sen Takatsuki, because they were very hungry. By Yomo, they would have to go eat right after the dance. But Touka could quarrel with her husband if they not attend the presentation of her fave authoress.  
The couple had ever eaten. They were strolling the stalls when Touka insisted on going to stall the books. She wanted to read the newest book from Takatsuki. And even mused that she wanted an autograph of the authoress. Yomo said to search alone. He was tired. Touka shrugged and went to look for her idol. While her husband was the shade of a cherry tree. "


	2. Time to be fans

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Touka had already walked enough. But she was fine persistent. Not rest until she caught an autograph with her favorite authoress.  
She paused to take in something cold. And then she continued.  
Her persistence was not in vain.  
She found Takatsuki Sen and her husband in the tent books. She took a deep breath and approached the young couple.  
"Excuse. Mrs . Takatsuki, mr. Kaneki, you could autograph my books, please? "  
Kaneki replied: "Of course, yes, my dear. And please, call me only Kaneki. I'm young. I'm only 23 years. ".  
"And you can call me by my real first name, Eto. Without the mrs . , please, too. "  
"Oh, all right." Touka said.  
"His name is Touka Yomo, right? We saw you and your spouse performing. "Kaneki asked.  
"Yes, that's my name. Call me only Touka. Without formalities. "Said the youngest.  
"Okay." Said Kaneki and Eto at the same time.  
They signed the books Touka asked.  
After that, Kaneki asked: "Touka, is it possible that you and your husband give me an autograph? The presentation of you two was simply amazing. I expected nothing less for someone who belongs to the best clan of Japanese dancers. ".  
Touka was a little embarrassed and blushed.  
Before the girl with purple hair answered, Eto took the floor:  
"I hope my husband does not get too embarrassed. It is that he was very excited about the performances. "  
Touka smiled and said: "I appreciate the compliments. You know, i live in dance since childhood. My clan has always stood out about it. I met my husband through dance. He was one of the best students that my grandfather ever owned. My parents were very happy when he asked for my hand in marriage. I can give my autograph now. But you have to help me get my husband. If you want an autograph, of course. I let him down a cherry tree and went behind you. Ok ? "  
"Yes." The couple said in unison.  
Touka gave autographs. Soon after, they and the couple left in search of Yomo.  
With a little cost, he was found in the bow and arrow tent.  
Yomo was hitting all. He won the best prize: the favorite sweet of his wife. He was very happy.  
When he turned to look for the spouse, he found her in the company of what looked like a young couple.  
Yomo approached and asked : "Touka, who are they?".  
"Renji, you will not believe. This young woman is Sen Takatsuki. But she prefers to be called just Eto. And the young man is her husband Kaneki, the poet. "  
"Famous people. Touka you are persistent. "Yomo said.  
Kaneki took the floor before the younger woman speaking : " Mr. Yomo, i liked very much your presentation. Do my wife and i could have your autograph? ".  
"Famous people wanting a my autograph. This is unusual. No need formality. You can call me just Yomo. What's your first name, young man? "  
"My first name is Ken."  
"I see you're just a kid. I can call you only by you first name? "  
"Usually , i do not like to call me Ken. But you can call me that. "  
"Where are your scrolls?"  
"In my purse. Take them. "Eto said handing the writing material to the oldest dancer.  
Made the signing , Kaneki and Eto said a 'thank you' in unison.  
"Well, Ken. I think we should go. "Eto said.  
"Are you really busy? Do not want to join us? " asked Touka.  
"What do you intend to do? Do not want to be inconvenient. "Eto said.  
"Continue to walk until the hour of kabuki show."  
"I think we will have no problem, Eto-chan. Should miss an hour and a half to submit kabuki. Let us all together. "Said Kaneki.  
"Come on, yes, people. Any idea what can we do? "  
"How about fishing? The awards seem cute. "Eto said.  
"Come on, then." Yomo said.  
The wives gave their arms to their husbands and both continued to walk. "


	3. Time to celebrate

"Kaneki had no luck in fishing. Touka either. Eto got a doll and candy. She gave the sweet for Kaneki. And Touka would not be unhappy, no. Her husband presented her with the gift he got at archery.  
After this diversion, the two couples headed for the stage.  
All of them had facts to celebrate.  
Yomo and Touka took first place in the dance contest. The prize was a trip for two to the beach.  
Eto was third in the poetry contest. She attributed her failure a lack of creativity. And Kaneki reminded her that you can not win them all. Even when you are very talented. The prize was a dinner for two.  
The two couples had much fun with the presentation of kabuki. Ends the presentation, the festival is over.  
Before they parted, the doubles exchanged addresses, promising to meet again for dinner.  
And all four flying returned to their respective homes.  
A month later...  
Touka and Yomo been together with Kirishima company on a business trip for two weeks. When they returned, they were traveling. The trip lasted a week. They went to the beach and had a great time. And when they returned, they wrote to the Kaneki's warning that would visit in a week.  
Regarding Kaneki's, they continued to write routine as always. And of course, they went to dinner at a nice restaurant, thanks to the contest prize. You know full demons do not care much for human food. Half-demon appreciate the human food. But unfortunately they can not be completely nourished by it. So they need to drink blood as well.  
...  
After the return of Yomo's , the promised dinner with them and Kaneki's happened at the residence of the latter.  
It was a meal with typical human foods. Only without meat. Because magicians are vegetarians.  
Touka was delighted with the residence of the hosts. She found very pretty. And got white envy to learn that the hosts had a very large library.  
During this meeting, many things were discussed.  
I tell here only the most important.  
The Yomo's talked about Kirishima dance company. That company dances in all the country. There are times in which the group is traveling for months and months. A great curiosity is that the dancers are not from Kirishima family use a black tattoo on their face. This is one of the company's brands.  
Kaneki and Eto live not only writing, but they also alphabetised children. The money they earn is enough for a comfortable life. The Yomo couple lives also happy, only travels too.  
A common point between the two couples is the absence of children. The Kaneki can not have because they are hybrids. What makes them sterile people. Already Yomo's prefer not to have due to hectic life they lead. The magical people have great contraceptive potions, so no need to worry about unwanted children.  
The Yomo couple explained about their residence. The place had the house Kirishima family, which resided Touka and her parents, grandfather, brother and husband. Attached to home, there were housing the company's dancers. Were 10 members. Near the residence, was the Kirishima dance school.  
Many more questions were exchanged. The subjects were varied, but include: dreams, past, culinary and literary tastes, among many other topics.  
The Yomo's not come for dinner only. They also spend the night in Kaneki's home , returning in the morning to their residence.  
It was a very happy reunion. Whereby, it is expected to happen more often in future. And that budding friendship between these four solidify more and more over the years. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Please leave review. Constructive criticism are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ?


End file.
